Please listen to me
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura's mom hates her everyday sakura tries her best to make her mom smile at her. Deidara is Sakura's first love and first jerk, Sasori is her dance tutor, and Hidan is the one boy who can find her no matter where she hides HidaSaku DeiSaku SasoSak
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I was little… I decided that the only thing that would make me happy is my mother's approval of my existence.

This was all I ever wanted and all I will ever hope to achieve. I couldn't even think of a smart way to do such a thing. All I knew was that she hated my grades, dancing, and my existence. Every day I practiced to perfect myself so that she would never feel that way about me.

I studied hard and became a straight 100 student. Whenever I got a 99 mom would scold me and tell me that she wished she'd had an abortion. Whether she knows I'm in the room or not, my mom says to herself all the time how she wishes I was never born.

I glanced out the window to see a smirking boy walk up to the front door. For a split second I thought it was my best friend and first love Deidara but instead it was a new boy with white hair and purple-like eyes. (if I got Hidan's eye color wrong please tell me… im relying on google images.)

I rushed downstairs knowing mom was away on a business trip leaving me the entire mansion to myself. If my mother worried about cleanliness then I would be scrubbing everything in sight right now, but she's not. Before I could get to the door my best friend Deidara waltzed in through the front door.

"Where is the boy with the white hair?" I asked making Deidara look at me oddly before glaring at me.

"Quit acting like such an idiot, yeah." He growled and pushed me back a bit so he could run upstairs to his room. My mother made him his own, full of every kind of thing imagined by him that he may desire at any time. Deidara is a famous singer in a band called Art Blast. The only other members are Itachi and Kisame so it's small but sweet.

"Why did you come here today? Shouldn't you be working on one of your new songs?" I asked chasing after him. He's one of mother's company's best singers since my mom works for a talent agency. She actually owns the whole studio.

Deidara has always been a fan of music ever since we met when he was eight and I was six. He never takes me seriously but I always do my best to help him with music and anything else he needs help with. My mother scolds me for this as well. All she does though is call me a retard who can't compare to him, so I don't know what stupid thing I'm doing that's wrong.

"And shouldn't you be working on your dancing for your stupid recital, un?" Deidara retorted and began to play video games. I smiled and nodded. He can be harsh but the boy helps me to remember what my goal is. It's to make mother smile at me.

I've been dancing ever since I turned six. It was a way I thought that I could succeed in to make my mother happy. Instead she told me that I don't compare with the older girls in dance. I didn't get discouraged though. Here I am at sixteen and I'm still dancing.

"Your right. I'll begin practicing in the entrance hall!" I grinned and ran down the steps to the hall and played the song I will be dancing to. The song is I Need You To Love Me by BarlowGirl. I was hoping beyond hope that the song would touch her but I'm not sure if it will.

"Sakura! You got some dude coming over to tutor you in dance, yeah!" Deidara shouted making me nod with a light blush and smile on my face. I care about Deidara a lot. You could call him my first love when he hardly cares about my existence. I was wearing a plain white dress that from the torso was plain and tight but when it came to the waist the dress spread out with petal-like flaps of white cloth bound together so that my butt or front wouldn't show. I also had on white tight ballet slippers.

I began dancing in a slow sad form like a fallen angel then slowly sped things up as the song began to link into the chorus. I could feel the different emotions I was portraying and also the bitterness that hinted with each move. "Very good." A voice said as a man walked up to me. I didn't hear anyone enter the house and this boy looked scary somehow. He also looked to be Deidara's age. "My name is Sasori. I'll be your tutor." The man smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced over at the boy with red hair thinking of how odd it must be. I mean this man must get picked on and teased a lot for teaching girls ballet. "I'm Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said softly and curtsied.

"I am Sasori and I will teach you how to add several different dance styles into your dancing and hopefully that will help you to obtain your goal. What was it again…" He murmured digging through his briefcase before pulling out a file. Swiftly he opened the thing and glanced up at me oddly.

"I just want to make my mother smile at me." I quoted. Sasori nodded and said nothing farther. "What are you going to teach me first?" I asked smiling at him.

"Sakura I just beat your record, un!" Deidara shouted and ran downstairs with a huge grin on his face. Deidara had let me play the game once and I wound up beating his high score of 769 by getting 15,939 he had gotten so mad but then practiced all the time trying to defeat me. Of course he didn't let me play again after that.

Once Deidara saw Sasori the boy stopped in his steps and froze. "Deidara! This is the tutor you told me was coming! His name is Sasori." I introduced with a soft smile on my face and my hair in a messy pony-tail.

"If you distract this girl from dancing then I will take her away from you." Sasori said in a soft but dark voice. Deidara flinched back then glowered. This is kind of confusing, how could Deidara distract me and why would Sasori take me away? Where would he even take me?

"Shut up and go away, yeah. She's just my friend, why would I distract her, un?" Deidara asked waving his hand in a 'whatever you say' manner. I knew this pose. It meant that he took Sasori's comment as a challenge and will get in my way whenever he can.

"Stop it, both of you! Let's just get on with our lesson and Deidara congratulations, now go back to your room or leave." I said feeling a little more than annoyed. The boys stared at me with slight interest. It's probably because I never talk like this to anyone. I don't know what came over me.

"You got a voice kid." Deidara smirked as Sasori just nodded at me and stared at me with a speculating eye. He ruffled my hair then headed upstairs to his room. I smiled at this.

"Stupid boy, I can't work with you like this." Sasori sighed making me turn to him. The boy had a hand run through his hair slowly showing how inconvenienced he was.

"What are you talking about, sensei? I'm fine. What's there not to work with?" I demanded knowing that he must be talking about something to do with Deidara.

"You're in love." He accused with a dark glare and evil aura all around him. Sasori looked angry enough to kill which made my face pale as I took a step back with my arms at the defensive position.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" I asked hesitantly as Sasori grabbed his things and began to move and leave the premise. "Wait don't go! I need you!"

Sasori turned around at that with his face still looking angered but he seemed to be waiting for more. "What would you do if I told you that Deidara being as near to you as he is now, would simply compromise your position as a dancer and force me to leave?" He asked simply.

I looked up at him with my eyes full of determination. "Then I would tell you that I would like to move out and live at another house of my mother's. Would it inconvenience you to come there instead?" I asked using the same challenging tone as Sasori had used.

"I'll need the address." He answered with a smirk. I wrote out the address then ran to my room to begin packing. "Do you need a ride?" Sasori called making me laugh and my eyes fill with tears. I'm going to do it! I'm going to make my mother smile!

"Yea! What will be the first song you'll teach me to dance to?" I yelled down thrusting my ten items into my bag before rushing downstairs.

"You'll be dancing to the song Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hannah. You'll soon learn that that's my favorite band." He smiled and took my bag from me and walked me out the door.

"Goodbye Deidara! I'm moving out!" I shouted to my friend and quickly left before he could say anything or even bother to protest. This will be great!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into my new home knowing that my mother wouldn't mind. She would probably approve of it and tell the press that we are currently fighting or something. It would show that she loves me when she doesn't. I still remember what she told the press the first time they met me.

"_I always love to make homemade snacks for my little Sakura! It's just the best thing to make something this child has never tried and see her reaction when she eats it!" My mother grinned and had the cook whip up some sort of desert before giving it to me. _

_I looked at the plate of assorted chocolates and obediently ate it with a childish bewildered expression. "This looks delicious mom! Thank you so much!" I grinned and ate the sweets swiftly knowing that when the reporters leave I won't get to eat anymore. Once they did mother glared at me._

"_You were so cheesy they'll probably figure out it was an act! You stupid child why can't you even say a couple words correctly rather than sounding like a zombie!" She growled and stormed out of the room. _

As soon as I was unpacked the phone rang. I quickly answered it then gasped silently. "Sakura thanks to your abrupt absence of my house I had to come up with something to tell the reporters who arrived thirty minutes later. You and I are in a fight, and of course you're in the rebellious phase. I already sent several punk and rebel clothing to my other house you are staying in and they should arrive shortly."

"Thank you so much! Do you want to know why-" She cut me off there by hanging up the phone. I looked down at it and sighed. It does hurt that she would do this to me but I'm used to it. I ran into my room and looked in the closet. Sure enough there were a whole ton of punk, rebel, and goth clothing.

I put on the only one that would be suitable for dancing in and ran out into the living room waiting for Sasori. As soon as he got here, I quickly ran to the door and let him in. He saw my clothes and smiled running a hand through his messy red hair.

"I was coming to tell you that I'm not sure I can teach you since you don't appear to have the appropriate basic dance moves down for a start but who knows… I think I can come up with a good one that will work then help you work on other styles."

I stared up at him thinking of how much I could learn from him. With every step this man walks with grace like some kind of model. It's strange but I like it, it means he has the type of skills that can make him an amazing dancer. I hope he's as good of a teacher as he is with his grace. "Thank you for giving me this chance, and for free no less." I smiled and bowed.

"I keep forgetting that part…" Sasori sighed looking highly annoyed. I took a step back and tried not to trip or misstep. I need to set a good impression now when he's evaluating me for my lessons. "The song we will be dancing to is, Why I Have My Grandma's Sad Eyes by Kill Hannah. After this and Lips Like Morphine I will try my best to explore other music and songs we can dance to."

I nodded and then watched as he began to show me the first steps for myself. For some reason he was still able to maintain his dignity as a man while doing so. It's probably come from years of practice. By the time he left I had mastered the first quarter of the dance we will be doing together.

"You've done okay for today. I will be back in one week. You better not forget the dance moves." He growled and left. I watched Sasori go for a moment then turned back to my empty house. I'm going to have to train for hours just to match him! I wonder if that's even possible… matching someone whose obviously so much better than me.

I walked into the living room and nearly screamed. A man was sitting on my mom's couch with his legs stretched out so his boot covered feet were resting on the coffee table, and his arms casually resting on the top of the couch. His eyes were closed and the boy looked relaxed. He was the boy from before, with white hair and purple eyes.

"You're finally alone… how interesting." The man sighed and then sat up and smirked at me, captivating me with his eyes. I took a step back instatntly.


	4. Chapter 4

I jumped back once the man stood up and put on the defensive position while glaring at him. "Wow you look a little wound up. Didn't get much sleep last night, eh Sakura?" the man asked with a smirk on his lips as he walked up to me.

"How do you know my name?!" I growled grabbing hold of a nearby bat. He rushed up to me then so that he was two inches from my face and stole the bat from my hands.

"This looks like it could really pack a punch! Jashin must love this! I could defiantly use this for my next sacrifice!" The man grinned looking hyper and like a small child, but a sadistic one at that.

"Who are you?" I grumbled hoping he'd at least answer my questions rather than spazz about my pathetic weapon choice.

"I'm Hidan, a loyal follower of Jashin!" He informed me with a playful smile and light smirk. It seems as though a smirk is just plastered to his face and he's unable to get rid of it.

"Hidan… oh okay. Now get out." I said and began to shove him to the front door. He glanced back at me with amused eyes.

"Can I keep the bat?" He asked making my eyes narrow but I just nodded not really caring as long as he left and never came back again. "Thanks babe." Hidan laughed and began to swing it wildly as I continued to shove him. Once we finally got to the front door I quickly opened it and turned around but he was nowhere to be seen.

I glared and stalked all over the place looking for him, once I got to my room I found him lying in my new bed checking out my new clothes. "What part of get out do you not understand?" I asked angrily. He just glanced over at me and scanned my clothing.

"Nice act. I wonder how long it'll last. Until your mother smiles at you right?" He asked then got up and left. I stared after him in confusion and watched the man leave. What a freak!

I sighed and walked into my room while crashing on the bed. An mp3 player and laptop were on the side of my bed with a note on top. It said _This is more rebellious crap for you to get used to having. I need you to keep up the part. Don't mess this up._ My breathing hitched then I stopped and shook my head. It doesn't matter.

"Jashin..? Why does that name sound familiar?" I asked myself softly thinking back to when I was little. It was before I was eight- no. I won't go any farther back in memory. There's no way I'll allow it. I have to keep a stand and higher ground. I need to make sure no one can catch hold of me. Not from my past or for my future.

"What are you doing, yeah?" Deidara asked walking into the summer home my mom owns with ease. She must have given him a key. I peeked out of my room to see him wearing some band uniform. Gothic but with yellow and bright explosion colors all over his clothing, from his hair ties to his boots.

"I'm having fun with some new items mom got me!" I called taking out my Mp3 and turned it on. The first song was Use Somebody by King of Leon. I smiled and began to listen to the song. "This is so great!" I grinned and began humming along with the song.

"You're an idiot." Deidara informed me and sat down on my bed glancing around at the posters and manga. I have so much stuff now! I like being her rebellious teen! "She'll probably take it all away once this blows over." He said gently making me turn and shake my head.

"I'm taking stock of it all now so that when I become a famous dancer I can re-buy it when she takes it away swiftly. With Sasori's help… I can make it." I sighed happily. I held out my hand for Deidara's but he got up and glared at me.

"Don't become famous. If you do I will never speak to you, or acknowledge your presence ever again. I may even trash you and scam you." Deidara growled. I stared at him with wide eyes then sat up swiftly.

"Why?! You know this has been my dream since I turned nine! I have to do this!" I cried but he was already getting ready to leave.

"I won't allow you to surpass me. No one as stupid and ugly as you will beat me." Deidara growled. I stared at him in horror and then cried tears of salt and water.

"I guess this is it then. Once I become famous you'll leave me." I whispered softly.

"No. I'm leaving until you give up on even the desire to become famous." He answered and gave me one last dark look then left me all alone.

"He's really gone… in that little amount of time… Why did it have to end like this?! So suddenly?! I hate this!" I screamed feeling all the pressure build up before collapsing on my bed and falling into a restless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**_my mom finally bought a new screen for my laptop so I'll be able to update like crazy again when it comes and someone puts it all together!!!!!!_**

I began practicing my endurance in dancing. I've been practicing the dance Sasori taught me for two hours so now it's time to work on endurance. Sasori can't turn me away! I won't let him! Now that Deidara isn't here to distract me I should be fine... Yes... I wanted this right? With Deidara gone I'm fine to pursue my dream. I don't need that famous but kind boy...

"You've been doing this for _so long_!" Hidan growled. "And why can't we go do something _fun_?!" He continued. I ignored him as he laid back on my couch. Sasori is supposed to drop by later tonight. Apparently he's bringing dinner which I'm fine with.

"Don't distract me." I told him with a breathy voice continuing my endurance training. It was getting harder with my heart pounding and legs beginning to buckle up. I stopped for a moment and collapsed to the ground gasping for breath as Pandora played the song Help I'm Alive by Metric.

"Now _this_ looks like fun!" Hidan smirked and walked over. I sent him a tired glare but he ignored it. "Did you notice... I haven't cussed once since I came... that's because I was paid not to. You're too innocent to know cuss words." He smirked but I glowered ready to kill him. Honestly I don't know any cuss words whatsoever. No one bothered to teach me any which is fine.

"So I've heard." I said dryly remembering all the times Deidara has stopped himself from cussing because of my cuss word innocence. I began to despise being so innocent but I never did anything to change my innocent self. I wonder if I could have... pondering this I then began to do spins on the tips of my toes wincing in pain knowing how hard this is.

"Here you go!" Hidan grinned in front of me with a spoon that he shoved into my mouth. I swallowed the food then gasped as my eyes widened. My mouth's on fire! I ran into the kitchen and gulped down three glasses of milk. Hidan continued to laugh at me the entire time.

"What was that?!" I shouted feeling heat rise from my face and then down to my stomach. He smirked and began to walk off. I followed him slowly with a curious expression but he went to the door without answering, then spun around and tossed a salsa bottle at me. He winked and then left me all alone in the house again. I was staring after him like a moron until my phone began to ring. Sighing I turned and was surprised to see it was Sasori calling.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Hey Sakura sorry but I can't make it tonight." He replied in monotone.

"Uh... ok. What's up?" I asked blinking hard thinking of all the training I had done just earlier.

"I have a date tonight." Sasori answered. This time I froze. For some reason I felt a bit... annoyed. Something in me was mad that he would have plans with someone... at least I think this impossible answer is correct. That's strange though. Why would I think something so peculiar? It's only natural he'd have a social life. A famous dancer like himself, must take breaks every once in a while.

"Ah. Then when will we have lessons again?" I asked but paused when he suddenly hung up. "I wonder what that was about..." I murmured staring down at my phone oddly. I walked into my room with a tired yawn and got ready for bed. Starting tomorrow I'll be going to school and that means I'll have less time to train but more time with Sasori. That is... because Deidara and I are no longer friends.

I walked into the kitchen to get a snack from the fridge just in time to see a chocolate cake waiting for me with a note.

_Dear Sakura,_

_This is for you since you are my first student to last two lessons with me. _

_From _

_Sasori_

_P.S. if you eat this cake I will kill you. It won't help your figure or dancing at all if you eat it. _

I burst out laughing and then shut the fridge door forgetting about my hunger as I headed to bed. Tomorrow I'll be heading to school for the first time in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

I put on the incredibly short skirt and slipped on the long sleeved shirt with a vest over it. After I got my socks and shoes on I ran outside. I'll be going to Konoha High! It's the high school for rich privileged kids whose parents won't allow them to go to an average school.

"Ah look who's finally going to school." A boy smirked making me turn to see Hidan wearing the same uniform as me. I freaked out and ran making him chase after me with a smirk.

When I got to school I hid in the bushes beside it not understanding why I would run in the first place. Shouldn't I try to remain as safe as possible because of my dance lessons? "Where are you, little dove?" His patronizing voice called.

I wanted to get up and yell at him but I stayed hidden in the leaves behind a bush. Instantly he pounced landing on top of me as he tickled my sides. I laughed and rolled around not noticing the scrapes I was getting from the leaves.

"Haruno, if you continue to play around like that you will be too disgusting to dance for me." A familiar voice informed me. I glanced up in shock to see Sasori wearing our school uniform. I blinked in surprise then noticed him notice while Hidan stared at my black underwear.

"Perverts!" I shouted and ran to the school not wanting to confront that issue. When I got inside I almost cried out when I bumped into someone hard enough to fall down on my butt. It hurt a lot but I didn't mind it so much.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Deidara cried I smiled at him and then stared up at him. He smiled back and then caught himself and glared trying to hide his warm and soft eyes that were ready to take me in and envelope me in his caring nature he normally hides. I doubt that.

"I go to school here." I answered with a smirk. I haven't forgotten my promise to defeat him. This is something that I must do. His singing versus my dancing, I understand that they are different talents but one has to be worth more than the other!

"Get out of here, yeah!" He shouted grabbed me by the shoulders dragging me outside to the gate. Instantly we ran into Sasori and Hidan. They both looked over at us curiously then Hidan grinned and walked over.

"Hey look it's my hot stuff!" He called making Deidara's grip tighten. Sasori sighed and walked forward as though going to join us.

"Don't talk like such a pervert toward my student." Sasori said looking at Hidan with a slight glare. Deidara forced me back so I was looking up at him.

"How many guys at this school know you, yeah?" He asked me with a growl. I looked at him blankly and pointed at him, Sasori, and Hidan. Deidara looked at me darkly and then sighed and sat down on the ground pulling me into his lap with his arms around me. "Crap."

I stared at him in shock and then got up running toward the school when the bell rang. I turned then and stopped, looking back at the three boys. "Come on guys! You don't want to be late right?" I called making the three look at me with their strange expressions, then begin heading to school.

When I got into my classroom I was surprised when a boy I had never met tackled me in a hug. "See I told you she's not mean!" He shouted at another boy in the room. I looked up at him noticing I was in a compromising position with being on the ground and him on top of me.

"Who are you?" I asked not wanting to have to deal with something this strange. He turned back to look at me then stood up and helped me up with him.

"Oh that's an easy one. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! My friends said you looked like the type to punch me if I hugged you so I had to try." He smiled and walked me over to his friends. I'm not the same age as Deidara, Sasori, or Hidan so I don't need to worry about being in their classes.

"Look at this disgusting pink thing!" A girl shouted pointing at me. Most of the class laughed except for two boys. Naruto and a black haired kid were the only ones who didn't find it funny enough to laugh. I ignored the laughter and sat down.

"I would have yelled at them or cried; you're so strong for just ignoring them!" Naruto smiled ruffling my hair. The black haired kid sat beside me and held out his hand.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. The only reason I'm talking with you is because you don't seem like the rest of these punks." He informed me as I shook his hand.

"Thank you so much!" I grinned not realizing how much this school will change my future.


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly discovered how rich and powerful the Uchiha's are; the Uzumaki's are just as powerful and rich but no one in that family listens to anything Naruto has to say. I don't know why though. I didn't talk much as the boys spazzed about one thing after another. It was obvious though that they didn't care much about what they were saying.

"Hey Sakura, do you have anything you want to talk about?" Naruto asked me with his soft kind voice. I blinked up at him in surprise. No one's ever asked me that before. Sasuke looked at me oddly as Naruto continued to wait for my answer.

"Um… have you guys ever watched a girl dance before?" I asked blankly. During lunch Naruto got out his ipod and turned it on the loudest it could go playing the song Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off. I danced in a sensual way but put all the techniques I've learned and skills I've acquired into it.

The boys were speechless as they watched. I couldn't blame them. This would stun me too if I saw how much I could learn in just a few lessons. Sasori's strict but he gets the job done.

"Wow Sakura!" Naruto cried when I finished. Sasuke was smirking just as a clapping noise came from behind us. I turned to see Hidan and Sasori. My sensei was leaning against a tree while Hidan was sitting down on the ground sitting Indian style.

"You did good." Sasori commented then left. Hidan said nothing but grinned at me with a perverted look in his eyes.

"You'd be good on a pole." He informed me seriously making me wrestle with him. My new friends watched us in interest but said nothing to stop me from murdering the pervert.

"How'd you and Sasori find me anyway?!" I demanded angrily. He smirked at this.

"I can find you no matter where you hide. It's like I've got a sixth sense that can pin point your exact location. Sasori just followed me when I mentioned that I sensed you in the courtyard." Hidan laughed watching my look of pure horror.

I'm going to have nightmares.

"A little stalkerish aren't you?" Sasuke asked suddenly beside me Naruto was on my other side in an instant.

"He's a creeper let's go." Naruto muttered and began to pull me away. I glanced back to see him one last time but Hidan was gone without a trace. I need to ask him how he does that sometime.

When we got to class Deidara was waiting outside. I couldn't bring myself to face him so I ran to the courtyard and began climbing the tree outside my classroom. I'll get in through the window so I won't have to face him!

I grabbed onto the harsh dry bark and winced as it scratched my perfect hands that never face any sort of hardship like this. I ignored the pain and splinters because I need to keep going. I continued to climb and grabbed onto a branch. My room is the second story of the high school and the only thing keeping me from my class in a branch I need to grab onto.

I reached out and gripped the last branch I needed, leaning my body forward to help me get up to my classroom. Instantly I slipped and began to fall down. Thoughts swirled in my brain during the fall; if I injure anything Sasori will murder me; I wonder if Hidan would care if he saw this now; would my mom even bother to go visit me in the hospital or if worst comes to call would she go to my funeral.

Suddenly I landed on top of someone. It took me a moment to realize that I didn't land on the guy. Deidara had held his arms out to catch me but I was too heavy with too much impact. We're currently on the ground with me on top of him and Deidara looking dizzy.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" I cried and stood up swiftly only to fall to my knees.

He looked up at me with a dark look and pout on his face.

"You can't get injured if you're going to be a dancer. Be more careful if you're even going to think about competing with me." He growled and picked me up and set me down beside him. "Hurry to class."

I got up then and ran, glancing back once to see him watch me go. It felt nice seeing that he can care about me even if it's only to compete against him.


	8. Chapter 8

When I got home I was exhausted. Too much in one school day but luckily tomorrow should be easier then today and so on. Of course that's unless drama hits. When drama comes I'm ditching school and going to a new one. I had a voicemail on my machine making me slide over and press receive.

"Sakura the press would like a word with just the two of us later on tonight. I promised them you'd be there but if you can't find a way then that's fine. It'll just add to our drama if you'd like. I'll be at the park with all the reporters if you would like to join me." A harsh click was heard.

I knew immediately the thing my mother wanted from me. She wants me to go to the press interview tonight. It will help the reporters see that she is a caring mother and that I'm a rebellious teen. I smirked at this and grabbed some easy to move in clothes. It hardly covered my body but I didn't care.

I grabbed an old boom box and made sure the right tape was in and that it would be playing to its loudest. Tonight… I'm putting on the best show my mother could ever hope for. Hopefully this will give me instant fame.

I walked to the park knowing my mother would never do such a thing. Walking anywhere is a chore, and she rarely ever does it. Two minutes away by car, expect her to be in a limo. "This will be perfect." I smirked noticing someone behind me. I ignored the person figuring it to be yet another passerby or maybe someone who wants to watch the conference.

When we got to the place I immediately set the boom box down and pressed play allowing the music to pump through me and grab the reporters' attention. They were throwing question after question at my mother but now they are all looking at me. My mother's glare and smug smile filled my heart and allowed me to dance.

With each step, swing, and flick of my wrists; I knew that I only have a few seconds to grab each person's attention and have them only care for me. I have to capture their hearts. I moved like silk making sure that I made no mistakes as the music pumped through me. I could hear the murmurs asking if I was her daughter.

The answer: Yes.

Once the song ended I kicked the boom box over and did a half-done bow. The reporters cheered and smiled but my mother was already beginning to leave. She hesitated though by the side lanes of the street and turned back to me. "You will never change will you?" Mom asked dramatically causing the reporters to swarm all around me asking what she meant.

The most likely answer: to be dramatic and get me back for stealing the crowd.

I played it off cool though and said my mother had a problem with my dancing. It worked like a charm and several of them decided a personal interview would need to be scheduled for me after they presented the idea to their editor. I smiled at them all but said nothing.

This will help me to get closer to my revenge but I'm not so sure how close it will get me. Especially because of the fact that I doubt any _real _dancers or instructors read the papers. This could have all just been a waste of time. I smirked at this remembering my mother's face.

She accepted that some fools may like my dancing.

That's good enough for now.

"Did you have fun throwing such an amateurish show?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see a glaring Sasori. I could tell he was beyond mad. It looked as though he was outraged.

"I needed to do this." I said softly then flinched when he walked up to me angrily. He hovered over me with his eyes like fire wanting to burn me alive.

"You are my student, and as such you should not perform without careful planning and advice from me. I don't like it when my people make me look bad. Tonight you did but those fools considered it as _good_ dancing. Idiots." He hissed then turned to leave. I blinked in surprise then finally took a step forward.

"How did you know I was dancing tonight?" I asked him curiously. He stopped then and said nothing for a few moments.

"It's because you had that walk… that walk that says you want to show the world what you're feeling." He answered and left me alone. I gazed after him then turned back to the deserted park. I guess it's time to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked to school with a skip in my step ready to take on the world. I'm happy and I don't care who knows! If my mom gets mad at me again for random reasons then who cares. I'm in a good mood! I listened to the song "Make Damn Sure" by Taking Back Sunday. My hips swayed to the beat and my hands swung at my sides while I entered the school.

Hidan laughed at me and started walking beside me. I could see Sasori talking with some man with black hair and red eyes. He turned and noticed me and glared. I knew he was thinking about what a disgrace my dance moves were.

Who cares?

I ignored Deidara who was flirting with every girl in sight then turned and spun dancing to my music. "You seem extra cheerful." Hidan smirked and took out his bag. He opened it letting me glance at my lingerie filling it. I cried out and lunged for him. The guy sidestepped me making me fall to the ground. This wasn't the best thing.

I'm wearing a tight black skirt that goes only halfway down my thighs and I'm wearing an uber tight white spaghetti strap shirt. Both of which were trying to go higher up hoping to expose a couple things. Girl things. Instantly I was up ready to fight him. My black boots went above my knees but surprisingly were easy to run in. I took advantage of this.

Hidan stopped and opened his bag. "Do you want them back _that_ badly?" He smirked. My eyes widened as he threw them out of his bag exposing the entire school to my underwear. Sasori and Deidara's eyes widened. Deidara's more than Sasori's of course but still. This is just humiliating.

I walked off to class ignoring my underwear that was flooding the ground. "Aren't you going to get that, un?" Deidara asked me with an extremely red face. I looked at him for a moment then shook my head bitterly.

"Nah… I'm so dead anyhow. That was a buzz kill in action." I sighed knowing my smile is long gone along with my good mood. Dang that sucks.

"You want me to kill him, yeah?" Deidara asked softly. That's when I realized that we were having the most civilized conversation we'd ever had. I looked at the guy for a moment then shook my head knowing my eyes showed my shock.

"Uh… how about you just go to your class and I'll go to mine. That sound good to you?" I asked with a sly smile. He blinked a couple times while I just walked past him. Wow that was close. I almost forgot he was the enemy. I can't forget that.

If I do then this was all meaningless.

"You deserved that." Sasori growled walking past me into the school. I stared at him for a moment then shrugged and rushed into my classroom. Maybe doing work will get my brain off of this crap. I glared at the underwear on the ground. Teachers were outside now trying to figure out what to do about it. I wanted to laugh at them but I knew my teacher would get mad. Oh well I might as well watch them.

The desk seat was hurting my butt as I squirmed. The stupid desks we were forced to sit in are too small for high school kids. The school still used chalk boards which made it's out of date nature even worse. Even the books were twenty years old. That's not something you can learn from. Especially since a lot has changed in places like Africa and Europe.

I smiled tightly at the teacher who was trying to get me to participate in class. He wanted me to state my opinion on the movie Hotel Rwanda. Yea I don't want to. It was a sad movie and makes you think but I doubt I'd do much for those people.

I can't really do anything anyway. They said themselves that they don't need money. My begging the government to help them escape isn't going to do much. Sorry I'm spazzing. This school just sucks. These are the times that I wish I had my tutors back. Of course if I did then everything would be back to the way it was before. I don't think my mom is willing to take me back just yet.

Wish she would though. I just want her to smile at me or do something that shows she cares. I'm so tired of working hard and yet knowing she doesn't care unless I'm the best. That means I have to work harder and do better.

Going to school is just a pain now. How am I supposed to practice dancing with this insane 8 hours of school a day with 4 hours of homework? I don't know how Deidara does it but I have to be better than him.

I smirked out the window as a new dance routine filled my head. It was to the song "Always Running Out Of Time" by Motion City Soundtrack. I just need Sasori's help.


	10. Chapter 10

**Some of you may have noticed but this is a kind of Naruto version of skip beat. It'll be completely different though. The general idea I used but the plot is different in several ways… or at least the possible pairings XP.**

The dance was perfect in every possible way, and I would be performing it the night that Deidara performs his new song 'Pink in every way but one' so this will be the perfect way to upstage him and get my mom's attention finally. I was backstage getting ready to go onstage and make my mother proud.

"Be prepared for everything that can or could happen and keep your focus." Sasori instructed but kept glancing down at his phone. I knew he was waiting for his girlfriend to call. She always does around this time.

"Don't worry baby… you'll do great!" Hidan whispered in my ear. I nodded knowing this is one of those golden opportunities I can't look away from. Deidara was busy getting make-up and practicing with his singing voice. I ignored him completely and walked out on stage as my cue was given.

The song began to play and I moved, my body was fluid like water but I still was harsh in movements. I don't know why my dancing came out to show emotions like hurt, anger, betrayal, and sorrow. That's the feelings my body expressed. Oddly enough they did fit the song some emotions were a bit loose but the others did well.

I knew that Sasori would kill me later for it but I know the moves are coming out well. I could see Deidara watching me backstage. Suddenly someone's arms wrapped around my waist. I continued to dance thanking god that the dance moves for this part will not require me to shove him off in order to perform.

"Do you want me to dance with you?" Hidan asked letting me know that he was the jerk messing with my performance.

"Just don't get in my way." I growled and then my eyes widened when he began to dance. He was amazing. Our movements were in sync and nothing stopped us from moving to the beat and matching each other. Suddenly he took my hand and mouthed 'improvise.'

Normally I would never do this on stage at a concert but I already have someone on stage with me so improvising is a good call. It would look bad if we didn't interact onstage. He held his hand at my hip and I put my leg on his shoulder. In a matter of seconds I was in a split position of the ground with him lifting me up and twirling me in circles.

It felt childish doing such dance moves but somehow it fit the song so well. At the end we both walk off our separate ways in a 'blowing you off' sort of way. Somehow the dance, emotions, and partner helped me dance extremely well.

"Next time… kick his ass." Sasori growled and turned to stalk off. Instantly Deidara waved a hand through my hair and kissed me on top of the head before walking on stage to his concert performance. Once I was getting ready to watch his band play I noticed someone from the corner of my eye.

"Yet another amateur performance? How pedestrian of you." My mother laughed lightly before walking past me blocking my view. I glared at her and turned to leave. Hidan walked over to me and took my hand before grinning.

"It's about time we leave isn't it?" He asked pulling me closer. I glanced up at him and decided that I don't mind this so much. It's a nice feeling and I like it a lot if only because it bugs Deidara and Sasori. I just know it does. Sasori hates Hidan because (well for one he probably just ruined this concert) he takes me away from the strict and cruel and lets me have fun.

Deidara is just a big baby when it comes to me hanging out with others. I turned to Sasori who was glaring at me while talking to some girl with buns in her hair. That must be his girlfriend. I smiled to myself and hugged Hidan's arm causing him to rise his eyebrows.

This was fun. It really was. "Thank you." I whispered making him nod for a moment before grinning down at me.

"Have you ever heard of Jashin?" He asked darkly making me blink in confusion.

"Jashin?" I asked curiously.

Sasori's eyes widened as he stared at Hidan in a mix of rage and horror. Even Deidara somehow heard and glanced back here.

"I'll introduce you to this _**AMAZING**_ religion. Don't you worry your pretty little head." Hidan smirked leading me out of the concert hall.


	11. Chapter 11

For some reason Hidan was taken out of the concert hall by security. Sasori and Deidara both ruined face in order to do it. For my sensei water was all over his clothing while Deidara left in the middle of the concert. In the end my white haired friend was dragged away. He smirked and winked letting me know it was fine otherwise I would have gone with him.

"Don't ever have anything to do with Jashin." Sasori growled with his fingers digging into my shoulders. I looked up at him oddly then nodded slowly even though I don't even know the religion all that well at all. Deidara was able to finish his concert, I'm assuming.

Before it was even halfway done I left. A limo drove me home because if I was seen going in anything less fancy then the media would want to know why. My mom doesn't want to deal with that and I don't blame her for it. I haven't exactly proven my worth yet.

"I liked your performance." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a cute little boy with a swirl mask. He was my height but that doesn't mean much with my 5'3 height.

"Thank you kind sir." I grinned making the boy look down then take off his mask. A teenager my age stood before me with curly black hair and red eyes. I blinked in surprise then took a step back when he kissed my cheek. The boy looked innocent enough but considering how he looks my age I knew this probably wasn't the case.

"Your mother wants me to take you out on a date but I don't know. We've just met right?" The boy asked then shook his head with a smile on his face. "I'm Tobi! What's your name, cute girl?"

I looked at him oddly then smiled softly. "My name is Sakura." I informed him and then began to continue walking up to the limo. I wasn't all that surprised when he entered the car with me. I was expecting as much.

"So Saku-chan… I think I'm going to be staying someplace near you. A cute girl like Saku-chan…. Could easily be taken from me if I don't move in fast, but I prefer to know the girl I want to go out with first." Tobi explained. I nodded but said nothing. I just want to go home and sleep then wonder where the heck Hidan is. I guess I just miss the old man.

When I got to my place I hurried up the steps and walked inside shutting the door behind me. Tobi is a cool guy and all so far that I know but… I don't know him all that well and I'm a little busy worrying over Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan to take much more. Tobi would just be _way_ too much.

I walked into my room and began to strip when I noticed a certain white haired man passed out on my bed. I sighed and continued changing only quickly then grabbed a blanket before sleeping on the couch. I can be flexible when it comes to this stuff.

I had dreams about dancing with several different people. A flash of white, yellow, and red dominated it though but I don't remember what the colors meant. When I woke up I could smell someone cooking. Getting up swiftly I grabbed a bat that was leaning against the wall and rushed forward to run into Sasori.

"I'm not done yet." He growled making me back away slowly before rushing into my room. Hidan was long gone which I guess should be a good thing. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I didn't know why so I wiped them up quickly and took a shower getting dressed.

When I was already to go I walked into the kitchen to see that he had made pancakes. "I thought you wanted me to watch my weight." I commented with a smile making him glare.

"I gave up on you when I found out that you had eaten the cake." He growled angrily but somehow I knew he wasn't all that angry.

We ate and for a moment and wondered what it would be like if he was here every morning. Naw, if I wanted a in home cook that badly then there's gotta be someone better.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasori's got a way of making you feel guilty about eating anything with sugar. He just looks at you with syrup in your hand then slowly shakes his head and eats. I hate it when he does this. A dancer's body is a hard one to keep...

Well if you actually care about what he thinks.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasori asked eating his rice, not looking at me once. I glared at him then sighed. I guess I shouldn't bother caring about his lack of interest.

"I'm thinking about how stupid you are when it comes to trying to dissuade me from sweets." I answered with an innocent smile. Sasori looked up and glared at me making me smile in return. I love it when he's angry, especially when it's my fault.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked in return getting up to put my plates away. Sasori turned to look at me then smiled lightly. I thought it was weird that he would smile over a stupid question... that's when he answered it.

"I'm thinking of just how many ways I can kill you with a puppet. Maybe even thousands of puppets. It would be the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen. The way puppets move is like a dance. Each move has to be precise otherwise the meaning could change completely. This is what I'm thinking about." Sasori informed me smugly. I stared at him open mouthed then shook my head.

"You've got one weird head, sensei." I sighed. He looked at me then scowled and continued to eat his rice. I watched him for a moment longer then decided that this is okay. I like hanging out with him. If only he wouldn't scold me without and with words. It's cruel... and wears me out.

How can I fight with him on this subject? Oh well I guess I shouldn't pick a fight so early in the day. "What are you planning on doing? Wasting time like usual?" Sasori asked.

"Shut up and leave me alone." I hissed and banged my head on the table. I've got nothing. This would amuse someone as annoying and boring like the redhead. Still he's an interesting boy if I do say so myself. Which I shouldn't. Sasori needs to die in a hole if that will get him to stop picking on me.

Sasori is an amazing dancer, good at teaching, and takes things seriously. He's a good cook, amazing at his job, and knows how to read people. These are his only good points. After that he's rude, heartless, and selfish. He doesn't know what's courteous or the definition of kindness,

"How about we go to park?" I asked him but Sasori just sighed and stood up letting me know that he obviously thinks that idea is... well not suited to his elegantly stick-up-his-butt taste. "Later then loser. I can tell you just don't know how to have fun." I smiled innocently and stood up ready to escort him outside of the apartment.

"What do you mean?" Sasori growled from beside me. I looked over at him then frowned knowing he must understand simple english if he is to survive in this dog eat dog world. The man stalked up to me with a look of anger and rage then kissed me deeply. My eyes widened in surprise but I was too shocked to fight him.

"I think you need to leave." I whispered darkly making him smile at me. The smile was more like a pissed me off.

"I just think you don't know how to have fun." He whispered then turned around and left. I watched him go then smiled. I like him.


	13. Chapter 13

I took a deep breath then walked out on stage. Every move I did held the single thought 'mom is here' while my sensei watched from the shadows of the stage. I was dancing to the song 'Collect Call' by Metric. Soon Sasori is supposed to join me.

The dance I was doing was a mix between ballet and ballroom dancing, and then Sasori joined me. In the dance… I'm supposed to move with him. I can't do anything he doesn't lead me to do. This whole song talks about the girl being a lazy dancer so I have to portray that in my own dance.

"You're doing good." He whispered in my ear and twirled me. Instantly he let me go and I stood there, still as a statue, waiting for him to take me again. Once he did I felt the closeness of our bodies together. It's hard. This dance is acting as well as the luxuries of dance. My eyes must become bright when we dance together, bright but tired. When he lets me go my eyes become dull. That alone is difficult but I must also hide the excitement within me.

I'm supposed to dance like I'm tired.

When the song ended I fell to the floor in a beautiful flower of white, my dress, and watched in slight interest when he kneeled down on top of me and leaned forward to where we were almost kissing. That's when the song ended and the crowd cheered. Once the curtains closed the band rushed forward to take their places.

"You did good out there, but are you two dating or something?" Deidara asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see him with his dark make-up on ready to sing his heart out. Why bother with me now?

"We are teacher and student." Sasori informed him from behind me as he tossed a bottle of water toward me. I caught it and opened the thing up quickly. I hate it when I'm unable to lead in dancing so I'll need this to calm my nerves.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to dance to our music onstage?" Deidara asked making Sasori place a hand on my wrist keeping me by his side. I looked over at him curiously then looked at Deidara.

"No." I said and turned around to leave. The redhead let me do this but walked over to the blond. I ignored them both just wanting to see what my mom thought. Sure enough she was already heading backstage. Does she care this time?

I watched her walk towards me, then past. I turned around to see her talking with an emotionless Sasori. I glared then looked down at the ground. I just want her to notice me. At this point… I wouldn't mind if my mom glared at me or slapped me. Can't I just have a little bit of her attention?

"Hey Sakura." Hidan smirked from beside me and took my hand. I looked up at him and blinked in surprise when he wiped the tears from my eyes. He walked me out of the concert hall and into a white van. When I got inside I almost laughed at all the Buffy posters and novels. "Welcome to my place." Hidan said happily from behind me.

"You live here?" I asked him in shock making him nod with a small smile. He looks… kind of sad. Why would someone as carefree as Hidan be sad?

"You're the first person to ever see it." He informed me with a large grin. I noticed blood stains on the ground then ignored them.

"Why only me?" I asked slowly taking in the scattered clothes and food wrappers. He's been living here for a while.

"You're the only friend I have. My parents kicked me out because I'm not the kind rich gentleman they tried to make me. Once my brother showed the signs of being a true gentleman they kicked me out and claimed him as their only son." He explained with no emotion on his face then took out his cell phone with a grin.

"Me and my bro still talk all the time though. He's a pretty cool guy, but I'll probably never introduce you two." Hidan continued and lifted me up before putting me in the front seat. He then crawled beside me so he was in the driver's seat.

"Why wouldn't you introduce us?" I asked slowly wondering if there was another part of the story I don't know about.

"I don't want you to fall in love with him." He said softly then pulled out of the lot. He drove to my house in silence allowing me to think about his story. When he dropped me off I decided that I like him a lot.

**Yeah I think this is going to turn into a HidanxSakura.**


	14. Chapter 14

I sat in the café feeling a bit annoyed with the fact that while I'm hanging out here waiting for the idiot Deidara, I could be home practicing the new moves Sasori had taught me the night before. For some reason I haven't seen Hidan in a week.

"Have you been waiting long, yeah?" The blond asked sitting in front of me with a coffee and donut. I glared at him and looked away feeling highly annoyed.

"Yes, for about an hour." I informed him dryly. The blond shrugged but said nothing more, and that includes an apology.

"You've been becoming quite famous, normally dancers don't but somehow you've caught a lot of eyes. Some great things can be done with all this attention on you, un." Deidara smiled making me look him over. He wants something from me since I've become popular, but why now all of a sudden?

"What do you want, Deidara?" I asked with an annoyed tone, ready to leave the café and get this brat out of my hair. I'm a bit cranky since he wanted me to meet him at six and wound up sleeping in, I bet but don't know for sure, so then he came here later. It sucks. I needed that sleep too!

"My manager wants me to make nice and try to hook up with you, that way we can both rise to the top with popularity and fame." He informed me bluntly. "A singer and dancer together will make us get interviews, new jobs, and we'll be working together, yeah."

My eyes were wide with shock as I stared at my old friend wishing he'd say, "Just kidding!" but instead he looked at me with such a serious expression. I looked down at my coffee that's just about done. I took the last sip and tried to stall while thinking this over.

I had liked him a lot. There's no question that I wanted us to hook up, everyone knew and now that I'm famous he wants us to go out. It's not even like that though because this is just to make us more popular and give us a bigger audience with more opportunities with work.

Why do I need to be involved in such a stupid scam when I'm doing all this to get back at him? I smiled kindly at Deidara and waved. "It was nice having this little chat with you but I'm afraid I must be going." I said and stood up ready to leave.

Walking out of the café left my adrenaline pumping and no way to let it loose. I clenched my fists and turned a corner so I was heading to the back of the place. I punched the wall as hard as I could and felt the pain begin to fill my entire arm.

Tears stung my eyes but I ignored them. I want to be taken seriously. I'm not someone who wants to be on gossip racks and I don't take love lightly. Why can't anyone see that?

"If you don't take care of that body of yours, I'm going to be incredibly upset." Sasori informed me darkly. I looked over at him to see the man holding a coffee cup with a brown bag from the café in his hands. If he wasn't holding anything I'm sure his arms would have been crossed.

"I'm sorry sensei." I said softly and wiped my eyes before walking out of there. He followed behind me and walked me to my car. I didn't want to get in not knowing if I could hold it in until he leaves but before I could do anything Sasori kissed my forehead.

"I'm not coming over this week and you in no way damaged that pretty little hand of yours. Practice the routine and get it down before Friday, if you don't there will be major consequences." Sasori said darkly making me look at him in slight surprise before nodding with a smile.

"Alright I'll do my best." I smiled and got in the car.

"You always do." He answered and left me alone to get into his own car. I watched him drive off and waited until he was gone to cry.

Somehow I feel like I want to be alone in the world, then maybe no one can come and help fix me. Maybe I deserve to stay broken. Someone always does it seems.

My mom could be right.


	15. Chapter 15

I swayed to the beat and let my body do what it has been trained to for three hours a day for the past two weeks. Sasori has gotten stricter and now I don't know what I'm going to do when I've surpassed his teaching. Every six months I need to speak with him and then create a dance of my own. That dance will be coming up in a month.

I blinked hard and then heard my cue. Sasori didn't say a word but he did nod to me looking confident. I guess I deserve that right now. I ran forward and started to dance with the music letting it pump through me whole. This is for a theme song to a television show about Vampires. They are only going to use clips and pieces of this dance but they want to see the whole thing now.

Moving, feeling, and being inside the music itself I let everyone in the room see glimpses of my talent, which is all thanks to Sasori of course. If my mom was here I wonder what she'd say… this made my lips tighten slightly but I kept going and let that small mistake pass me by completely. I don't need to worry about this right now.

The only thing that matters is the dance.

When the music ended I felt my body relax and I could feel the sweat on my brow. Before I could move a muscle a man walked up to me quickly and held out his hand. When I saw him in the light I almost gasped. He has grey hair and glasses over dark eyes. He reminds me of Hidan. This can't be his brother, right?

"Hello Sakura Haruno, I'm Kabuto and I would like to personally thank you for that spectacular performance. This was just amazing! I may have to keep you in my book in case I need your talents again." He smiled kindly shaking my hand with confidence but gentleness that made me understand why Hidan was afraid.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity." I grinned but before I could do anything more Sasori was by my side dragging me to my feet roughly.

"We'll be going now." He growled and yanked me out of the studio. I could feel the rage and hatred rolling off of him but I couldn't understand where it came from. This man could give me a ton of opportunities I could never even dream of. Why is he so upset about it?

"What was that about?" I asked softly feeling fear rise within me as his face continued to twist with growing rage. I've never seen this side of Sasori, not even when I gained a pound.

"Never work for him again. I'll make sure to do much more detailed searches when I'm choosing auditions for you." He hissed looking even more annoyed as he searched through his phone absently for something. When we got to his car he leaned against it making me stand there freezing cold in the ballet outfit I was forced to wear.

"What's wrong with Kabuto?" I questioned not liking the answers I'm getting. It's not even like I'm really getting anything from this.

"He's a monster. Careers fail whenever they're involved with him. This is for the girls of course." He said darkly looking a bit calmer now as he continued to go through his phone. I glanced over to see that he was ordering a puppet of some kind. She was cute and all with pink hair but I don't really understand the love of puppets.

"So he ruins careers by setting them up for failure or something?" I asked quietly starting to understand why he was so upset and for how rash he was. Sasori looked up then and gave me a blank expression.

"No… he ruins these girls by stealing their hearts." He informed me softly making my eyes widen in shock.

Oh.


	16. Chapter 16

Dancing was becoming a part of my daily routine. Every day before a meal I have to dance for an hour, this is so that I won't get fat and piss off of Sasori. It bugs me that a man cares more about my weight than I do. There's only so much I can take before he just makes me incredibly mad. I smirked and decided that for dinner tonight I will have chocolate cake with a vanilla shake. This will be a great payback for him!

When I was watching my cake bake in the oven a familiar presence wound up behind me. It was obvious who it was since everyone else I know would knock but only one will just randomly show up no matter where I go. I turned around and smiled at Hidan. He grinned down at me with a look of innocent bliss even though I'm pretty sure someone who's mastered breaking into people's houses and jobs probably isn't as innocent as he likes to appear.

"Hey there." I said just as the oven beeped. I took out the cake and stared at it hungrily but then immediately began making milk shakes for two just in case he wants one. If not then more for me! Haha take that! He's going to be so pissed off but who cares at this point!

"What's up?" He asked me with a look of marveling. I guess it's because we really haven't seen each other in a month. I guess it's just a bit sad since I like this guy a lot more than the other two. He pulled me over to him and looked me over. My hair is a bit longer and I think my figure has become a bit more feminine but other than that I'm still the same.

"Nothing much, just dancing, how about yourself?" I asked letting him entertain me with comments about how much he loves this bat he's been messing around with and how he's gotten an even higher standing in his religion but for some reason he refused to talk to me about it. I'm not used to someone telling me that it's too disturbing of a topic.

We split the cake in half and had our horrible dinner, when I talked about us dying of being so fat Hidan just laughed and told me that at least it won't kill him since Jashin is keeping him immortal. I didn't get to ask him more about it but apparently it has something to do with his disturbing religion.

"Is your brother's name Kabuto?" I asked making the white haired man freeze before looking up at me darkly. I'm not used to him acting like so heartless. With cruel eyes and a stone cold face I was almost scared to continue. But I did. "The man I met… he reminded me of you. I did a ballet routine for a television show theme song. That's how we met but don't worry, Sasori stopped me from getting too close to him and warned me." I informed the man wanting to understand why he looks so scared.

"He didn't say… you haven't talked to him since right?" He asked softly with no real expression. It was unnerving but I told him the truth. I only saw him that one time, no big deal, and he is handsome and I can see him being a heartbreaker.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to let you know." I said softly just as there was a knock at the door. I looked over at it in surprise then walked over and opened it to see a bouquet of roses in front of a man's face.

"These are for a Ms. Sakura Haruno from a Mr. Kabuto. There's a card too." The blond informed me before walking off without a tip. I shouldn't be taking it out on him but this doesn't inspire Hidan's confidence in me. Not at all.

"Damn." Hidan sighed making me nod.

Life sucks sometimes.


	17. Chapter 17

Deidara stood in front of me looking incredibly bored with my mother beside him. She was staring at me like I was a disappointment of some kind; I think I'm beginning to get used to that look.

"You screwed up." She informed me darkly and then noticed the roses on the counter. Picking them up she scanned the card then narrowed her eyes at me. "You are about to ruin all chances you have at being famous." She growled and then sat down at the kitchen table. She wouldn't dare insult the house of course since she's the one who bought it but I knew she wanted to cut me down somehow.

"Hey Sakura." Deidara nodded looking incredibly out of place. "I was almost sucked in by Kabuto too… your mother gave me the same treatment, yeah." He said with a sigh. I nodded and watched as she began to call several people looking thoroughly pissed off. I guess this was a bigger deal then I thought. Instantly Hidan walked out of my kitchen with a whole crap load of cake all over his face. I glared.

"The note said you can't eat it." He pointed out making me sigh before banging my head on the table. Deidara merely glare but I gave him a warning look. My mother still hasn't noticed him yet so I'd rather wait to see her reaction before the blond ruins this perfect moment. When my mom got off the phone she looked up and noticed the white haired man.

She smirked then. "Sakura… this is your new boyfriend, it should give you the edge of being a rebellious teen don't you think?" She asked making the blond's eyes widen while Hidan just smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist. I blinked in minor surprise then sighed.

"You really don't care about me do you?" I asked as she walked out the door looking happier than before. Deidara stood up and glared at Hidan.

"You were in my house last night, yeah!" He cried pointing at my now _supposed_ boyfriend. I looked between the two and I was a bit surprised. What would the white haired man be doing at the star's house… then again what is he doing at my place? Oh yeah… he's eating my cake.

"Sakura has a picture of you so I wanted to see what made you so special." The man shrugged making Deidara glared and glare at him in annoyance. "Turned out there's nothing special about you at all so I don't know why she gives a damn… just thought you should know." The white haired man smirked before turning around to face me.

"Out of my house." I growled making the blond look at me in happiness. Hidan just gasped and took hold of my shoulders looking at me with his best puppy eyes.

"You can't care about him _that_ much, can you?" He asked looking pissed off. I blinked in minor surprise.

"No… you ate my cake. Go die for all I care." I grumbled and shoved him out the door before closing it and locking him out. Deidara blinked at me from the table. I sighed and grabbed his arms before tossing him out as well. Sometimes I really hate the men in my life…

Oh damn… apparently I'm dating Hidan. Oh well… not like it really matters to me.


	18. Chapter 18

I have to admit that if anyone, but me, saw how murderous Sasori looks right now... they'd call the cops and run like hell but frankly I've known him for a long enough time not to care.

"I didn't eat the cake." I informed him blankly while he just continued to stare into my fridge with that look of murderous intent on his face. I've grown so used to this face that I do believe I should be slightly worried for myself but to be quite honest I'm not. He's just a little grumpy is all.

"The cake didn't just disappear." He whispered darkly letting me see all the evil and traumatizing things he's done as a small child with that one little sentence. To be quite honest it did give me the chills but nothing more than that. I nodded slowly and looked into the fridge.

"Hidan got a little hungry." I informed him and sighed out of guilty pleasure. I would have loved to eat the cake and deservingly made him this angry but sadly I couldn't because a certain old man who's now my boyfriend decided to ruin my week all because he ate my reward cake. I would go out and buy a cake for myself but who does that? Who is this world is lonely enough to do that?

Looking into my lonely fridge again I sighed... I guess I will be soon enough.

"Oh... so the man who is posing as your boyfriend ate the chocolate cake?" Sasori asked sending a chill into the room. I nodded and then recieved his glare in full force as he took out the scale he carries around with him. Sighing I stood on the weight and practically saw his euphoria over the fact that I lost weight not gained it. I lost three pounds in two weeks which I guess is good if I'm going to be a dancer. "You didn't eat the cake." He smiled making me shiver.

That's creepier than the glare...

"Yes, I think we understand that. I need to go soon to go into an interview about my boyfriend. Sadly my mother comes before you." I informed him while I put on my combat boots with it's fishnet stockings. Mom wants me to look like a rebellious teenager... so this is what she's getting. Black lipstick and all. The redhead looked me over then looked at the scale. I could still practically smell the euphoria coming off of him. "Sicko." I growled before turning away to look at myself in the mirror.

"You're the one dressed like a freak, trying to get the press's attention. I don't know if I want to work with a woman who cares so much about appearances." Sasori stated in such a way that I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Sighing I turned around and faced him. He just stared straight into my eyes then stood up and got ready to leave.

"I'm only doing this for my mother." I told him knowing I meant everything when he probably thinks I'm only talking about the interview. It would make sense to someone like him but it couldn't be right because he refuses to think of other people's personal lives. It's like Sasori is selfish enough to believe that I'll just stand here doing whatever it is I can do to get his attention and praise. I like it. Of course I like hearing someone praise me or show me some attention but it's not the only thing on my mind. He's a self conceited jerk and that's fine. I didn't hire him expecting to work with a man who has a soul.

"I know that. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow and if you do well then I might get you another cake." He informed me with a nod and a wave of his hand. It didn't seem to fit him... not at all but non-the-less I smiled and nodded before watching him leave.

Once I was alone in the house I burst into tears...

and I don't know why.


	19. Chapter 19

**By the way I have a Deviantart account in case you want to check up on me. My journals will have news on my fanfics in case you're interested. You can look up Santa Made A Mistake This Year and the first story you see will have been done by me. My username is Whatamitoyou**

It didn't take long for me to get to the station, and to my surprise Hidan was already there. It's like he just shows up out of the blue and then expects you to be there already waiting for him. Granted, I understand why he thought that in this case, or rather… why he was hoping that this was the case. My mother was there talking to him and giving the poor man a list of instructions that sounded more like orders than suggestions. She wants us to play the part of rebellious teens… that's why we're here.

I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled my _boyfriend _out of my mother's grip and then led him over to the snacks. "Ignore her, that's what we're supposed to be doing anyway right?" I asked him with a soft smile as I got myself some cheese cubes. He looked me over, spending a lot of time looking at the gothic appearance, before getting something to eat as well.

"It doesn't suit you." Is all he said, making me nod slowly in agreement.

"I know." I answered blankly, not wanting to go into it farther. There's only so much I'll do to get her attention after all. Eventually I'll just have to give in and call it quits. I'm not near that point just yet though which means I'm stuck chasing after her affections until… I get to that point. It'll probably take several years though considering how stubborn I am.

"Why do you give a damn?" He asked, not looking at me at all but instead he was looking at the food which he was picking at and eating. I looked at him then began to rub my hands together before intertwining my fingers. Glancing up at him once more I then let out a soft sigh.

"She's my mom. It's like I'm supposed to care." I informed him softly and then ran a hand through my hair feeling tired already. This gothic scene doesn't really fit me, not at all. He's right and so was Sasori and yet I'm going to keep ignoring them until I get what I want or just stop trying.

"You're pathetic." He laughed and hugged me tightly making a woman with a camera turn it over to us. We ignored her as I leaned into his embrace, trying my best to just forget all the annoyance that's filling me whole. I just want this stupid interview to end since it's not going to make my mom notice me. She's just playing her role in a charade she made because I ran off. She doesn't care nor does she want me around.

"Are you ready?" A couple asked from in front of us. I recognized them immediately as the hosts. Hidan nodded and pulled me forward to the stage and that's when the lights hit us and the music started. "Hello everyone this is Sakura Haruno, daughter of the famous talent scout Adele Haruno! Sakura is here with her boyfriend Hidan to talk about her relationship with her mother.

"Hey." I said nervously as Hidan nodded and waved. The camera's looked like they were penetrating my very soul when they were just thirty feet or so away. This environment itself was making me nervous. This is live after all. If I screw up everyone will see it. Instantly Hidan kissed the top of my head and made me look at him. _Relax_ he mouthed before taking my hand.

"You two are just adorable!" The woman cried happily while the man rolled his eyes.

"Yeah for two gothic freaks." He sighed making the woman hit him playfully. It was obvious that they were just playing their parts as well. Is there anyone here being real? I looked over Hidan and saw that he's just wearing what he always wears and isn't dressed up at all. I guess he's the only one here who's the _reality_ of this reality tv show.

"Actually… Sakura only dressed up like this to freak out her mother." He informed them making me nod slowly while paling. "She's trying to get attention, but of course this is just cliché and stupid. I keep telling her this but at the same time she's just so stubborn." Hidan sighed and shook his head.

"Shut up!" I growled and hit him before smirking. "I guess you're right. This is a bit stupid."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys... sorry for being incredibly slow. During the break I wasn't in the mood to update and since I've gotten back I started to rewrite my novel 'No Regrets' since I'm making myself finish it by April 8th... I hope to update a tad more often. **

The interview ended with the reporters trying to figure out why we were 'troubled' teens according to my mother. It made me feel proud though and soon we were even comfortable enough to admit that we aren't really dating. Hidan decided to use that moment to ask me out though live... and yeah I rejected him saying I'm a little too busy right now to think about dating but once my goals are out of the way then sure.

Reporters are viscous cannibals so they tried to figure out my goals and darkest secrets.

At the end of the interview we were relatively un scarred to their dismay but it was better for us anyway. Hidan took my hand and led me outside where we were going to head out and do something together in order to celebrate. Instead of just driving home and making plans there we walked across the street to a Taco Bell and went inside. "Shouldn't you be concerned about the public?" Hidan smirked in a teasing way making me laugh lightly.

"I'm just a dancer, not many people will notice me." I nodded making him glance over before agreeing. Although I do want to become as famous as him... it'd be through face and not name and I'm still not close to my goal. Deidara will just have to wait for a while. Oddly enough someone who suspiciously looked like him was currently seated in one of the booths watching the interview on his ipod. I had Hidan order our food while I walked over to sit beside the boy looking at his Ipod. Taking his arm I kissed him on the cheek. "Wouldn't you rather just see the real thing?" I asked softly more in a teasing way than anything else.

Even if the man was a complete stranger I knew that it would be fun to do this either way. He looked up at me and that's when sparkling blue met feisty jade. I smirked at him and then pulled off his hat with a laugh as all of his long blond hair fell out. "You are such an idiot!" I teased and then burst out laughing. He glared at me and grabbed hold of my wrist pulling me down to look at him in the eye as though this sort of intimidation would actually work on me.

"Stop laughing or I'll make you stop, yeah." He growled and stared down at my smirking lips. Moving away from him quickly my eyes widened. I've grown up with Deidara and so I know what he was thinking just then... it was obvious. If I keep laughing he'll kiss me. That's just... that's not what I want. That's really not what I want.

"Hey Sakura... the food's ready." Hidan called and walked over handing me my order. I took it and then turned around to leave but before I could Deidara was leaning forward his hand on mine, not holding it tightly but he was holding it a bit.

"Sorry... you noticed right, un? I didn't care about you at all back then and yet you actually took the trouble to get to know me fully, yeah. That's kind of sad on my part. I-I'm sorry, un. I shouldn't have even thought about making a move on you, yeah." Deidara murmured softly.

"It's no big deal, it's not like I have those kinds of feelings for you anymore." I said simply then turned around and left with Hidan, wanting to forget what just happened.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm ending all of my Naruto fics but I will continue this one for a bit because it's not really at a point where I can just end it... besides a lot of people really like this and I really really suck for not updating sooner. Too much at once and I'm still incredibly busy. **

Maybe if I could kill Sasori will a frying pan I will finally be able to feel my legs. Sure, it was just a thought and maybe even a crazy one at that but still... sometimes thoughts can lead to actions which lead to truths. Just as I was trying to figure out where exactly I put my frying pan, he walked up to me and ruffled my sweaty hair. "You did good today." He informed me but the tone was strained as though he was holding back other comments he would like to add as well. I just grinned at him and looked around my lonely apartment. There's still hardly any furniture and the walls and carpet are still a sickeningly white color, but Sasori is a good contrast, his hair and eyes and how he always wears black or something similar... it's like he's just trying to stand out. I like it whenever he comes around to give me some variety in my home.

"What do you really want to say?" I asked with a wide smirk making him scoff before pushing me forward onto my couch. I laid there, panting softly as I watched him take a large gulp of water. "I got another job as a dancer in a music video." I informed him with a cheeky smile making him roll his eyes at my childish nature. I couldn't bring myself to care though. "I'm thinking about trying out for some of the ballet performances, the one about the Swan is pretty popular right now and they're holding tryouts soon." I added but he didn't acknowledge me and only continued to drink his water. Once he was done he put the cap on it and turned to me.

"You don't need me anymore. You've learned all I can teach you." Sasori informed me and began to leave but... it makes no sense. I can't have surpassed his teachings already. He's constantly saying I'm not good enough! So what the hell is this supposed to mean? Taking in a deep breath I ran forward even though my legs felt like lead and the carpet was sliding from under my feet. But even so I caught up to him just as he opened the front door with all his things.

"Is she paying you to do this to me?" I demanded with a desperate look on my face knowing that I'm showing too many emotions at once right now, he's going to hate this as he always does and no matter what I do or say I'm going to lose my teacher and friend. He's going to go to his girlfriend and leave me forever, that's just how its going to work.

"No. Your mother had nothing to do with my decision, it is simply your skills and my own desires. Please allow me to leave." It was the please that struck me and allowed him to escape. Sasori doesn't say _please_. It's just not done, but that's what he just said and now I'm stuck dealing with the consequences of my shock. Dragging myself over to my windowsill I watched him leave with a cry as I held back the sobs that threatened to come out.

"This isn't fair... what am I going to do?" I whispered in anger but when I turned around to take a long bath I was suprised to see a man holding out a box of chocolates. Blinking up at him I then smiled weakly. "Thanks Hidan." I murmured and took the chocolates. They looked much better than they usually do... which means comfort food. Yes. Sounds about right.

"Are you going to force everyone away?" He asked curiously with some blood on his cheek. I didn't bother to wonder where it came from since most likely I don't want to know.

"No... I didn't force him to leave... he just left." I informed him and then began to cry.

But he will come back...

He has to.


	22. Chapter 22

Walking into the room with my head held high, I decided to do something I'll probably wind up regretting.

"I'm sorry but I won't dance in your music video." I informed the agent in front of me with a professional face and tried to keep my body from shaking too much. She eyed me, her eyes dark and hair pulled up into a tight bun, then she nodded slowly.

"You gave me a decent warning, I may even be able to replace you in time." She murmured, obviously not caring that I'm here. Holding out the check, I waited for her to notice, and when she did... she paused. "You're going to give back the money we've given you..." I nodded, unable to say anything. "Honorable." And with that she left.

Standing in a production company's hallway isn't the best place to waste one's time so instead I turned around and headed out. Today isn't a good day and the dark clouds swirling in the sky just seem to demand attention from me, begging me to notice that things aren't right and that they're ending. My mom really doesn't matter, because she isn't the world and I had people... and have people. I won't lose it all to a dream that won't last that long. Things change, people die, and _I can't dance forever_.

When I got outside my hands were balled up into fists beside my skirt, riding up my white t-shirt slightly but I ignored it for the most part and instead focused on the painful truth that no matter what... I'm really giving it up. There's no point in my staying so why bother? Pulling out my phone I called Deidara and left a message, letting him know that I won't be dancing in anymore of his music videos either. There's no point in dawdling and I won't bother to tell him I quit, he'll figure it out eventually. Someone will.

But do I want someone to notice? Well, most likely I do because everyone wants attention to some extent or they'd prefer no attention at all. I'm one of the ones who need it and craves it, but I want it from my mother and since that'll never happen I deal with the praise and attention I get from dancing. I can just be the best dancer at a party or the girl who can mimick those famous ballet performers very well. I may even try out for some of the ballet troupe's shows just to see if I can get in and do one more show. But this will all be later, for right now I need a break.

Walking into a bar I glanced around then sat on a stool waiting for hte busy bartender to notice me. I asked for some fruity drink on the chalk board above his head and waited patiently while glancing at the other people in the dim lit room. Really, a girl like me doesn't belong in a place like this. It's just ridiculous. Maybe... this could be my new scene though. I could learn the ropes of being a bar girl, maybe try all the different drinks over the next couple a weeks, find out all the regulars, know the barman by name. Maybe I could find another place to belong.

That's when I heard coughing behind me and turned around... only to see Sasuke Uchiha standing in the door looking around the place doubtfully, when his eyes met mine he scowled. I perked up at this knowing that I haven't seen him in ages. We went to school together but I only ever had eyes for Deidara... although there were always appreciative glances at the gorgeous man heading towards me now. I'd have to be blind not to see how good looking he is. When he sat down on the stool beside me, he refused to let himself touch the counter in favor of glaring in my direction. "I'm here because your mother has been tracking you ever since you could walk and she's slightly concerned as to why you would be in such a vile place." He informed me darkly.

For not seeing someone in years... he sure knows how to talk to me like he cares. "Jeez, can't you at least pretend to be interested in seeing me again? I'm interested in seeing _you_ after all." I smiled making his scowl deepen. Honestly, he needs to learn how to behave around women, this is just getting ridiculous.

"Is it true you quit dance?" He asked, his hands on his knees, gripping tightly. His pants are dark gray, more trousers than jean material and his white button down shirt makes him look strange in a place like this... he kind of reminds me of Sai right now. That little artist used to follow me around in high school so he could paint my different expressions and moods. He used to dress a lot like Sasuke is now and he used to grip his knees like that whenever preparing to ask me something he thought I wouldn't like. It's funny... the comparisons you make of people when barely thinking of anything at all.

"Yes." I nodded, not really sparing it much of a thought, but then he stood up and turned away, his phone in his hand as he began hissing into it.

"I don't give a fuck if you're in the middle of a threesome with two hot models, you still have to come here _right now.._. Naturally it's a lie because you would never even get a glance from models unless you're wearing that obnoxious bright orange suit... no. You are _not_ coming here wearing that! ...Fine. Be here in five." He spat into the phone. By the time he turned around his face was mostly blank except for the slight narrowing of the eyes. "Naruto will be here in a minute. We need to... have a pity party or something. Sakura, you can't quit dance."

My eyes widened as I stared at him.

"You're too fucking good."


End file.
